Monster
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Nadie nunca le había preguntado porque había terminado siendo así, nadie nunca queria escucharle. Él era un monstruo que nadie queria cerca.


**Disclaimer: Los 100 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la CW, de su equipo y de Kass Morgan.**

 ** _Este fic participa en la Misión de Apertura: "Tu personaje favorito" del foro The 100: Live or die?_**

* * *

¿Cómo fue que acabo siendo así?

Murphy pensaba en su infancia cuando intentaba recordar el momento exacto en que todo cambió para él pero ahora que estaba solo en aquel lugar, sin las locuras de Jaha ni el resto de gente del Arca, ni siquiera con los Terrestres cerca amenazando con matarlos.

Y sobre todo, no había gente cerca que le menospreciase, que le recordase lo que era, un asesino, un monstruo.

No siempre había sido así, él lo sabia pero no había mucha gente que se quedase a escuchar porque John Murphy había terminado siendo un psicópata, quizás Raven Reyes había sido la única interesada en saberlo y no es que hubiese servido para redimirse ante sus ojos, si había esperado que a raíz de eso ella lo tratase mejor no hubiese estado mas equivocado. No sirvió para nada.

De hecho, ni había pestañeado al ofrecerle de intercambio a los terrestres para salvar a Finn.

Bueno, aunque le había dolido casi había comprendido el porqué lo había hecho, ¿Quién le iba a echar a él de menos? Nadie. Pero Finn tenía gente que le quería, gente por la que vivir, había cometido un error que le costó la vida. Tenía que admirarle, no mucha gente se entregaba a una muerte segura.

Finn, pese a todo, había sido un pacifista y él, el monstruo que nadie quería cerca.

No era el John Murphy por que el su padre había sacrificado su vida, lo sabía y reconocer que había fallado a su memoria era algo que le acarreaba un gran pesar, se sentía francamente mal cuando pensaba en que diría su padre si pudiese ver todo el mal que había causado y como su querido hijo tenía manchadas las manos de sangre.

Una parte de Murphy quería volver atrás, a antes de que su padre fuese ejecutado para poder decirle que no valía la pena sacrificarse por él, que de todos modos él nunca iba a ser la clase de hijo del que sentirse orgulloso.

Su madre se lo había dejado claro. ¿De quien había sido la culpa de que hubiesen flotado a Alex Murphy? ¿Quién era el niño que había enfermado tan gravemente empujando a un desesperado padre a robar medicinas que de todos modos no fueron útiles con tal de salvar a su único hijo?

"Has matado a tu padre". Aquellas palabras, las últimas palabras que su madre le dedicó antes de morir, le habían marcado para siempre. John Murphy había sido un asesino desde su más tierna infancia.

Él había sido detenido por matar a un chico, ¿pero acaso alguien le había preguntado el motivo por el que lo había hecho? No, era más sencillo señalarle como asesino sin saber que todo había sido un fatal accidente. Si le hubiese escuchado hubiesen sabido que aquel fatídico día él solo intentó defenderse de un chaval que había intentado atacarle, él había sido la victima aquel día pero en un ataque de ira cegadora las tornas se cambiaron y acabó dándole una paliza de muerte que le sentenció a formar parte de los 100.

John Murphy era un asesino, aunque no lo fuese. Así lo habían creído el resto de los miembros de los 100 tras la muerte de Wells Jaha.

Y por ello debía de ser ejecutado, así lo había decidido Bellamy Blake, su amigo, en quien había confiado, había sido él quien lo había colgado del árbol mientras el resto lo animaba, solo Finn y Clarke habían intentado impedir el suceso.

Tuvo mucha suerte de que aquella niña psicópata terminase delatándose o todo habría acabado para él, aunque para ella no terminó de ese modo. Si se paraba a pensarlo no estaba seguro de que hubiese querido matarla, en aquellos instantes si, estaba iracundo, ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo si mientras que nadie había tenido problemas en declarar que él debía morir nadie había pensado en la misma idea para Charlotte?

La niña acabó suicidándose y él desterrado.

Aunque eventualmente volvió, terminó siendo una decepción para todos, nadie lo quería cerca después e haberse convertido en la bomba biológica de los terrestres y mucho menos después de haber intentado matar a Jasper y Bellamy, y de haber matado a otros dos compañeros.

Pero después de la batalla contra los terrestres, después de que algunos acabasen en Monte Weather y llegasen los del Arca lo intentó, intentó sr buena persona, no hacer más daño y ser útil., intentaba no pelearse con nadie, ir a misiones, incluso intentó para a Finn en aquella aldea.

Y aunque se ganó de nuevo la confianza de Bellamy en su interior sabia que nada volvía a ser igual, no era idiota, sabía que nadie en el campamento Jaha confiaba en él, seguía siendo el más odiado, sabía que no encajaba.

Quizás por eso decidió ir con Jaha en su búsqueda de la Ciudad de Luz, un lugar donde hasta la gente como él podía encajar.

Pero no había tal lugar, al final, después de viajar tanto, de perder a sus compañeros, de que fuesen atracados por un pequeño grupo de terrestres desterrados y de toda la locura de Jaha, lo comprendió.

No había lugar para los monstruos.

Por eso era mejor que fuese solo, por libre, aquel refugio en el faro seria su nuevo hogar, el resto del mundo podría irse a la mierda que a él ya no le importaban, del mismo modo que él nunca les había importado.

Estaba bien para él, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo pero no podía evitar pensar en si alguien allí fuera le vería una vez como una persona y no como John Murphy, el psicópata asesino.

El monstruo.

* * *

 **Me moría de ganas de escribir sobre Murphy, es uno de mis personajes favoritos de los 100, de hecho, en el ranking de personajes vivos que me gustan de los 100 es el primero, ya que antes estaba Finn y bueno, ya todos sabemos como ha acabado.**

 **No estoy muy segura de que me haya salido tal y como esperaba, no queria pasarme con los 1000 palabras ( por ello no me presento al reto con Finn, porque se que con él necesitaría mas, y leches, acabaría siendo un mar de lagrimas xD).**

 **En fin, queria darle un poco de amor a Murphy, que se lo merece aunque sea un psicópata, me muero de ganas de verle en la tercera temporada por libre.**

 **Y nada mas, espero que os guste ~**


End file.
